9 Months
by Mini-Em
Summary: Brennan is expecting Booth's baby, and see what happens next. How will this change their lives? Fluff. 3-part. Sorry for the crappy title. I ran out of ideas. Rated T just to be sure
1. Beginning

Hello people! I know I haven't been here in a while, but I finished a three-shot story and I thought I'd post it here. It's basically synchronic snapshots from the beginning, middle and end of the pregnancy that we found out about at the end of the season that passed... I wish November 3rd would come faster! I know it's kind of sucky but I haven't written anything in a while so I'm just getting back in to it. Anyway, I hope you like it and before you comment; **REMEMBER THE GOLDEN RULE!** (Can be found in my profile)

So here we go, and I should probably mention that I switch PoV's every now and again and have taken a few creative liberties =)

**_Beginning_**

~*~ Booth ~*~

I slept very lightly. Brennan's words still in my mind as I drifted off.

"_I'm…pregnant" she says and pauses. I hint a brief smile before her face goes back to the sad state, like I will be mad at her. I must look dumbstruck right now and she continues "You're the father"_

The clock says 3.54 when I wake up properly, but it feels like it's 8am already. Although I slept lightly last night, I feel rested.

I wish I could talk to her, tell her just how happy I am right now, but I don't want to scare her away. I've been on an adrenaline rush since the moment she told me. I'm going to be a father again. I wish I could tell her how much this means to me, how much SHE means to me, but I'm worried she'll run.

Instead I go over last night…

"_They looked so happy" she says as we're walking._

"_Yeah, they had a baby" I reply. I love these conversations we have. _

"_Well, their whole lives have changed. You'd think they'd be a little more apprehensive"_

"_Well, you know, having a baby, that's a good thing" _

"_You…you really think that?" She asks, and at first I don't hear the worry in her voice. _

"_Yeah, it's a great thing. Why?"_

_She doesn't reply. _

"_What?" I stop_

_She just looks at me, and that look makes my heart break a little inside. I want everything for her and when she looks at me like that, it can only mean one thing; she's scared. And I can't do a single thing to help her._

"_Aw, come on, Bones, look, the baby…the baby's fine. It's healthy. They had a healthy baby, all right? They love each other. This is the happiest day of their lives, okay?" I try to reassure her, but her eyes are still sad._

_She still doesn't reply, and now I worry. Her face makes her looks like she's in trouble._

"_What?" I ask her again. She takes a deep breath and looks down in to the ground, which can only mean that she's about to tell me something that is extremely painful and/or emotionally hard for her to share. _

_She looks up again and meets my gaze, but her eyes evade mine, if only momentarily, until they find mine again._

"_I'm…pregnant" she says and pauses. I hint a brief smile before her face goes back to the sad state, like I will be mad at her. I must look dumbstruck right now and she continues "You're the father"_

_I can't believe what I'm hearing. I'm going to be a dad again. By the look on her face, she seems to be under the impression I would think this was negative news, and perhaps freak out, but how can I when I'm the happiest I've been in a long, long time. _

_I have to smile. I need to. And to my relief, she smiles back._

_We just stand like that for a moment before I pull her in to a hug and kiss her head. _

That was yesterday. Today is a whole different story. I wonder if she's still happy about it. Knowing Bones for seven years has taught me she doesn't change her mind easily, but this is uncharted waters for her, and I have no way of knowing how the hormones are going to affect her.

I try to go back to sleep but I can't. I think about turning the TV on, but I don't really feel like watching. Instead I just lie there and wait for it to be morning so I can talk to her.

~*~ Brennan ~*~

I roll over. It's 3.48. I've been awake for half an hour, give or take. I keep going over what has happened. I'm pregnant. My life will change forever. Am I ready for this? Can I adapt? I have no way of knowing, of course, unless I go through it, but what if I can't? What if I'm eventually there, and can't do what a mother has to do? I'm convinced Booth will help me. He's a good friend and I remember what he said;

"_If I'm the father, I have to be involved"_

The words echo in my mind, and even though they were spoken under different circumstances, I know he will still honor the commitment he made some years ago.

I roll over on my stomach. I want to sleep, but I can't. I'm wide awake and slightly nauseated. I don't know if it's morning sickness or if it's all the thinking, or if it's just the tiredness, but I wish it would go away.

I lie there, thinking about yesterday.

_He hugs me, and kisses my head._

_The a few tears are rolling down. They're not tears of sadness though, they're tears of relief. I'm happy about his positive reaction to it all. I cannot do this if I don't have his support. That much I do know. However, I don't want him to feel pressured either._

"_We need to talk" I say._

"_Yeah" he says but he can't stop smiling. We keep walking. _

_We're not too far from my apartment, so automatically we are in an agreement that the conversation will take place there. _

_I open the door and after hanging his coat up, he sits down in a chair. I get myself a glass of water and bring him a beer, and I sit in the couch. _

_Sitting down in my living room, we have the first awkward silence I think we've ever had. He's smiling though, so it doesn't seem to be all that bad. _

"_So…" I start "This is…" _

_I don't get any further and a silence follows._

"_It's great" he smiles at me. _

"_Do you really think that?" _

"_Of course I do" He comes over to sit next to me "It's a good thing" _

_He takes my hand and traces the back of it with his fingers, it makes me feel better. _

"_I understand if it's too much for you" I say and look at him. _

"_No" he says "It's not. We can do this, okay? You and me" _

_I smile at him. It's a weak smile, but a smile nonetheless. _

"_I'm just…a little overwhelmed" I say "I mean, I never thought…" I don't complete my thought. _

"_What?" _

"_Just…I never thought I'd get pregnant like this, you know, by mistake" I can't think of a better phrasing at the moment._

"_Bones" he makes me look at him; my chin resting on his hand "Do you think that sleeping with me was a mistake?" _

"_No" the answer comes automatically._

"_Do you regret anything?"_

"_No" _

"_Neither do I" he places a strand of hair behind my ear "Sure, it might not be how we planned it, but it's not a mistake" _

_I swallow and look down in to the ground._

"_It's not a mistake" he repeats. _

_I look up again and nod. It doesn't feel like a mistake to me either. I don't think it ever really did._

"_Come here" he places an arm around me and I lean on him for a while. "I'll help you. We'll do this together."_

_I nod and a tear comes down my cheek. I know I can't do this without him. I don't deserve to be treated this nice. _

_It gets really late, and I offer him to stay. He says yes, and he offers to sleep on the couch, but I don't see why he should._

"_It's not like we haven't shared a bed before" I say and he smiles._

I can't take it anymore. Carefully, I get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom.

~*~ Booth ~*~

I noticed the weight shift in the bed and I heard her gently walk out of the room. I think about if I should go after her, and while I'm debating, I can hear her throw up. I immediately get out of bed and I find her with her head in the toilet.

Walking over to her, the clouds disperse and the moon shines through the window, casting a moonbeam which lights up the room. Gently, I remove a few strands that have fallen out of her ponytail.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" She says as she leans back towards the cupboard.

"You didn't. I was awake" I smile

"Having second thoughts?" She asks in an understanding manner.

"Never"

We just sit there for a while before Brennan gets nauseated again and throws up. I hold her and she leans her head on me. I don't remember Rebecca being really sick in the morning but it was a few years ago now.

"I'm sorry" she apologizes again. Her forehead is moist. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay" I kiss her head "It's going to be okay" Her eyes are closed and I can feel how sick she feels.

We sit there for another hour before Brennan feels well enough to go back to bed and sleep for a little while longer.

"Everything is changing now" she mumbles as she lies across my chest

"Change isn't necessarily bad" I rub her back.

"I know, but I'm worried about us" She says as she falls asleep.

I don't reply but as she sleeps I stay wide awake.

~*~ Brennan ~*~

I wake up the next morning, and I roll over. He's not there. It's almost 8.30. Maybe he left. I get up to see if he's left me a note and as I exit my bedroom, I notice the TV's on.

"Hey! Good morning" Booth is standing in my kitchen, cooking breakfast.

"Good morning" I say, a bit in shock, and I sit down by my island.

"I was just about to get you breakfast in bed" he says and kisses me. It feels nice. It feels right.

"Thank you" I say.

"I take it we're eating out here" he says and I nod "How are you feeling?"

"Better" I say and have a plain toast. I can't eat anything with flavor at the moment.

We're a little quiet and I nibble at the toast, while thinking.

"You sure you're okay?" Booth looks concerned,

"Yeah, I'm sure, I just…remember what I said last night, that I'm worried?"

I notice he gets a bit tense.

"Well, what I meant was that what are we going to do? We have to tell everyone, and then there's planning, and where we're going to live, and…" Booth cuts me off by taking my hand.

"Let's take it one day at a time, okay?" He smiles "and today, we're just going to relax"

It's amazing, but he actually makes me relaxed. He looks me in the eye and I begin to smile.

"Everything is going to be fine"

_**Stay tuned for part 2! (or at least I hope you will)**_


	2. Middle

Hi everyone! Thank you for your comments for those of you who left them. I'm so glad you're enjoying this story, and so after 24 hours of working and babysitting, I'm finally back to present to you part two of this story; Middle. I know it's kind of a crappy plot in this one, but I really wanted the addition that's presented in this story to come in to their lives in this story so I hope you appreciate it anyway.** Remember the Golden Rule**

**_Middle_**

~*~Brennan~*~

"That's the last box" he says and throws the flattened piece of cardboard on to the others and sit down next to me "I'll take them out in the morning"

"Okay" I say "You know you could have let me help a little"

"It was heavy, Bones. You shouldn't be carrying heavy things" he lays his head on my shoulder.

"I know" I sigh "I just hate feeling useless"

"You're not useless" he says and he rubs my belly "You're pregnant. There's a big difference"

I don't reply. I sink back into the couch and exhale. We finally moved in. After a few months of looking and endless arguments on whether we should get a house with an ensuite, or if we needed two and a half bathrooms, or if closeness to the workplace was a necessity rather than having a big back garden.

Finally we found this house. It's not enormous, but it's big enough for us; three bedrooms and a study, which could be converted to a bedroom, should we need to, with one and a half bathrooms plus ensuite, and a big living area with a lot of space for books. It's got a kitchen and a dining area and a pretty big garden for the size of the house. We're closer to Parker, which is great, and walking distance to Angela and Hodgins'. Booth is not as thrilled about the latter as I am, but I'm happy, so he's happy too.

We've spent the past two days unpacking. Or rather, Booth has unpacked while insisting that I relax. We're halfway there and so far I'm feeling great. Booth gets more and more excited each day and Parker loves the idea of a sibling. We have him over every other weekend and he has already picked his own room in the house.

We go to bed that night with a sense of accomplishment. I have to admit; I never thought I would be here, pregnant, and be with someone I love.

I sleep very soundly, but when I wake up in the morning, I'm still tired. However, Booth is not next to me, so I get up anyway.

~*~Booth~*~

I woke up early this morning. I have a surprise for her, but I'm slowly starting to regret it. It's hard to predict how she is going to react.

Yesterday we moved in to our house. Our house. It still feels unreal, but it is most definitely happening, and before I know it, Brennan is standing in the kitchen, looking absolutely gorgeous. Being pregnant suits her very well.

"Morning" She says and walks over to me.

"Morning" I reply and pull her down in to my lap and kiss her "How are you feeling?"

"Tired" She smiles.

"Go back to sleep" I say.

"Can't" she says and gets up to make herself a cup of tea.

"Have any plans today?" I ask casually. Or at least I think it's casual.

"Shopping for tomorrow. Angela and Hodings are coming over for dinner, remember?" she tells me. And then she gets suspicious "Why?"

"No reason, just wondering" I reply and start reading my paper. For someone so bad at reading people, she can definitely tell when something's up with me.

She looks at me as if I'm hiding something.

She opens the cupboard to take out the tea and comes to a halt.

"What's wrong?" I ask and get up.

She turns around and looks shocked. I probably look terrified as I reach her.

"The baby…" she says a hand on her stomach, and it is soon accompanied by mine .

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, the baby kicked, I think" she says and as if on cue, the baby moves again "Can you feel that?" she asks.

The smile on my face reaches from ear to ear.

~*~Brennan~*~

I felt the baby for the first time today. It was an extraordinary feeling, and I was filled with joy as I realized what it was.

Booth appears to be happy about it too, because he can't stop smiling.

When both of us eventually calm down, I decide to get ready and when I'm finished dressing, Booth is standing in the hallway, fully dressed, with his jacket on and mine in his hand.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Come on" he says "we're going for a little drive"

"Where?" I ask suspiciously.

"It's a surprise" he says and I put on my coat.

The drive is short, and when we get to a public park, Booth takes me by the hand and we walk halfway around the pond there. When we get there, there is a man with a dog playing fetch, and the man waves at Booth who waves back.

"Do you know him?" I ask.

"He works in one of the cubicles outside my office. You've seen him there" He says, but I still don't recognize the man.

"Hey Booth" the man walks over to us.

"Hey, Jacobs" Booth says.

"Dr. Brennan, always a pleasure" he shakes my hand

"Likewise" I say, although I've got no idea who the man is "You've got a wonderful dog"

The dog is a German Shepherd, a beautiful canine, and very friendly too. He comes up to me and let's me pet him.

"That's why we're here" Booth says

I look at him, not really understanding.

"See there is a bit of a problem in my family" Jacobs says "we got the dog for my daughter's 5th birthday, but she is terrified of him"

"Why?" I ask.

"Beats me, anyway, we got him and when she turned out to be afraid of him, We got a little shih tzu instead. Because she won't be in the same house as the dog and refuses to go in to the same room as him, we decided we needed for someone else to care for him."

"So I bought him" Booth says.

"What?" I ask, shocked, and forgetting I was petting the dog, but the dog reminds me by bonking his head into my hand.

"I bought him" Booth says.

"Don't worry, Dr. Brennan. He's the nicest dog you could ever find. We trained him and everything, great with kids. He never even barked at Lillian, she just completely lost it when she saw him"

I'm in shock and I can't tell if I'm thrilled or horrified. The dog seems wonderful, but what if the dog will be threatened by the new child? What if he gets jealous?

"Bones?" Booth asks when I don't speak. The old me would have said that there was no chance he will come home with us, but I am not my old me. I have changed in the past few months. A lot. Therefore decide to go with what my instincts tell me so I mentally take a deep breath and clear my mind and reply.

"It's wonderful" I say and smile "He seems great"

"I'm glad. I'm sure he will be happy with you"

"Can I just ask one thing?" I ask.

"Sure"

"What's his name?"

~*~Booth~*~

Seth is sitting in the trunk of the car, and he seems content.

"You sure you're okay with it?" I ask her.

"I love him" She smiles at me "He seems like a wonderful dog, and if he's okay with kids, then that's even better"

She places a hand on mine.

"Thank you for him" she says.

I take her hand and kiss it whereupon she laughs a little.

As we let Seth out at home, he sniffs around and soon finds a tree he likes and goes to lay down there. Brennan tries him out a bit by calling for him and giving him treats for tricks, and he responds correctly all the trials.

She seems to grow fonder and fonder of him, and in the evening when we watch TV, Seth is asleep on the floor.

We decide he is to stay in the house at night, at least for now as we haven't gotten a fence up yet to keep him from straying. Seth sleeps outside our door that night and when we wake up, he sets off to the door and as we let him out, he goes over to his tree to do a wee.

Brennan takes the dog for a walk to the grocery store basically just around the corner from us and I take the car to go and pick up a fence for the garden. I end up getting a white-picked fence, as it would look best with our house, and as Brennan returns, the fence is more or less finished.

"It looks lovely, honey" she says. I smile. I know she loves me but I think that's the first time she's ever used a nickname other than Booth for me.

"Thanks babe" I say and kiss her. Seth seems to find the new fence intriguing, though he doesn't attempt anything, and I don't think he will.

While Brennan starts cooking for tonight, I walk around with the dog and makes sure he knows where the boundary.

When he's on the clear with that, I leave him with a chew-toy outside and go in to Brennan.

"Smells great" I say and she smiles at me.

I kiss her on the cheek and my hands travel down to her stomach we stand like that for a moment before I kiss her again and set off to get ready for dinner. I have never been happier than I am now.


	3. End

_**So here it is. The final chapter of this fic. Thank you all who has taken the time to read this story. I really appreciate it, and also all of you who have commented, thank you for the support. Anyway, I have to be brief because I'm off to work in a minute or two, so Enjoy! Oh, and also, I have no experience whatsoever with childbirth :) So don't judge me too hard on that ;)**_

~*~Booth~*~

It's not long now. She is getting more and more beautiful, but she doesn't see it. I try telling her, but she laughs it off and thinks I'm joking, but it's true.

I still have to work, but only until the baby's here, and then I'm taking time off to be with them. Brennan knows this, and she doesn't mind, I think. I told her that if she wants, I'll stay home with her, but she said no, and that she'll be fine. Parker's staying with us for a little while anyway, so she's not alone.

"Bye" I say and give her and the belly a kiss before I leave. She's still half-asleep in the bed.

"Bye" she smiles before I leave her.

I enter Parker's room.

"Bye buddy. I'll see you tonight" I say and he stretches and gives me a hug.

"Bye dad"

As I leave, I see Parker emerging with his bathrobe on and slippers and immediately go in to the kitchen. Seth is by the back door, watching him, and I know Parker's looking for the dog-snacks Seth always get fed in the morning. Parker loves the dog, and Seth is really gentle with him. I can hear drawers being opened and closed and cabinets searched through as I walk out the door.

I beat the traffic today and am one of the first in the office. As I enter the elevator, I realize how deserted it feels. I step out on my floor. I'm the first one there. My office looks warm with the sun entering through the window, but upon entering, I realize I'm deceived. It's not cold but definitely colder than I thought it would be.

Sitting down behind my desk, I start my morning like I always do; looking at the pictures on my desk. There is one of Parker and Brennan in the park on a picnic, one of Parker, and there is one with the ultrasound of our baby. I stop at this photo. I remember it so well.

"_Booth, you don't have to come with me" she says and smiles "I can do it alone" It's not the first ultrasound, but this is the one where you can really see it is a little human._

"_I know you can, but I want to be there" I smile at her "And I will. I will always be there, you know that" _

"_I know" she kisses me. _

_At the doctor's, we have to wait for a while. We're not particularly early, but we're told the doctor is running late. Brennan looks down at her hands, which she is nervously twisting. I take them in mine, and she relaxes. _

"_Don't be nervous" I say and kiss her cheek. _

_She doesn't look up, but she smiles. _

"_Thanks" _

_The doctor sees us and as she's about to do the ultrasound, Brennan discretely grabs my hand. Her nervousness is transmitted through the link between us now. _

_But suddenly she relaxes. I can see why. There it is. The baby. On the screen. I look at Brennan and her gaze is locked on the screen. A tear is coming down her eye and I stroke her hair._

"_There we are" The doctor announces "Would you like to know the sex?" _

_Brennan looks at me._

"_If you want" I say and look at her. _

"_No" she says and her eyes are still fixed on mine. _

I smile when I think about it. I know she really wanted to know, but I'm so glad she didn't.

~*~Brennan~*~

Eight months has passed since I told him. I'm huge as a house, but he doesn't seem to care about that. Every day he says I'm beautiful, and every day I laugh at him and say it's absurd. He never stops.

I have had to go on maternity leave as it was getting hard to work with a pregnant belly in the way. To keep me from boredom, Parker, who is on holidays from school, is staying here, and Angela comes by with Michael to chat. Parker loves Michael and I'm sure he will love his sibling too.

I get ready when Booth leaves and as I go to the kitchen, I find Parker sitting and eating cereal and watching a cartoon.

"Morning" I say. Seth is chewing on something outside, and I assume Parker's fed him something.

"Morning!" He smiles at me and I smile back.

"Did you give Seth the snack?"

"Yep" He looks proud.

"Good. What do you want to do today?" I ask him as I make myself a toast for breakfast.

"Is Angela coming?" he wants to know.

"Mmm" I nod and pour him some juice "she's coming around10.30"

"Can we go to the park?" he asks as I hand him the glass.

"Sure" I reply

"Thanks" he says and goes back to watching his cartoon

I join him. It's that cat and mouse. Tom and Jerry I think they're called. It doesn't make much sense to me, and it seems a bit violent at times, but I suppose I'll have to get in to these sort of things.

Parker gets dressed and Angela arrives at 10.30. It's a nice day outside and she doesn't mind going to the park. It's only a block from my apartment, and even though it's getting more and more difficult and annoying to move around with this thing, it's not too bad. Parker's got Seth who, despite the fact that he is really strong, is very patient and doesn't pull

"You must be getting excited" Angela says as she and I sit down on a bench and Parker heads for the fenced off dog-section with Seth to play with him.

"Yeah" I smile. It's not a lie. I am. I can't believe the baby will be here soon.

"Have you thought about names?" Angela wants to know.

"A little" I say

"And..?" She smiles.

"And…" I say and smile

"_Bones, don't you have any names in that big brain of yours?" He asks me and I look up from my book._

_I've got my feet in his lap and he's looking at me, smiling._

"_And don't deny you've though about it" he says and I smile. _

_I can't deny it, because of course I have. _

"_Yes, but I haven't figured out anything yet. You?"_

_He gently massages my feet. _

"_I don't know" He replies after a moment's silence "I always thought it would automatically come to me, but I can't think of anything" _

_We're quiet, and the TV is chatting away on a low volume in the background as we're both thinking._

"_I want it to mean something" I say after a while "I don't want just an empty name. I want something that is important to us, like Parker's name" _

_He nods. _

_He returns to the TV. I know he's thinking about the name. _

"_I'd…like to name him Zach" I say quietly "If it's a boy" _

_He looks at me._

"_And Angela if it's a girl" I meet his gaze. _

_He doesn't reply._

"_Look, we don't have to call him or her that, but can we use them as second names?" I ask._

_He leans over to me. _

"_If they are important to you, I wouldn't have it any other way" he kisses me._

"_Thank you" I say. _

"You're naming the baby after me, if it's a girl?" Angela asks and her smile widens.

"Yeah, at least as a second name"

"Sweetie, thank you" she says "I love Zach too, by the way"

"You both mean a lot to me" I say.

"Thank you thank you thank you" She hugs me.

"You're welcome. You know you'll be godmother, right?"

She smiles.

"It means a lot to me, Bren"

~*~Booth~*~

I come home that night, and Brennan has made chicken (tofu for her) for dinner. Parker, who eats everything really, is enjoying it and eats almost three times his normal amount.

Parker watches a bit of TV before he has to go off to bed, and Brennan and I watch a bit of news before we, too, retire for the evening.

"Not long now" She smiles and sits up leaning on my shoulder.

I put my arm around her, and kiss her head.

"I know" I smile "I love you"

"I love you too" she smiles.

Two days later, her water breaks. Brennan panics; it's not time yet. Not for another week.

Parker is sleepy and doesn't understand what's going on.

"Dad, I don't want to. I want to sleep!" he says, and I try my best to try and tell him he has to come. Angela will be there. I called her. She'll look after Parker for us.

Trying to stay calm for the sake of Brennan and Parker, we get to the hospital. Angela is already there.

"Good luck" Angela says and picks up the sleepy Parker and goes over to the waiting area to sit down with him and get him to sleep again.

Brennan does really good and after several hours of labor, the baby is here.

~*~Brennan~*~

The pain is unbearable.

"Make it stop" I cry to whoever is willing to listen, but nobody can do anything.

"I can't do this" I tell Booth in panic "Not now. I can't"

"Yes you can" he is firm "Look at me"

I do and his eyes lock me in. I can't escape it. I'm trapped. He takes my hand

"You can do this. You know you can"

"I can do this" even I can't tell if this is a question or mere repetition.

"Yes, and I'll be here, supporting you. Always"

I nod and another contraction comes along.

I cry out in pain, and forget I'm holding Booth's hand, although now it's more like crushing it.

After hours and hours that pass by in a cloud of pain, it's finally over. There is a relief along with emptiness and there is an addition of shock all bundled up together inside of me.

"Look at that" Booth strokes my hair back and kisses my head as my baby is put in my arms "A beautiful baby girl"

I laugh. I don't know why, but I laugh. She's here. And she was worth all the pain.

We take her home, Stella Angela Brennan-Booth. Stella is after Booth's grandmother. Parker loves her already and is constantly no more than a few feet away from her. Seth sniffs her, curious as he is, and then settles for watching her. She's already daddy's girl, and his princess.

Together, we all make up a family. The family I never knew how much I wanted, but that I now realize I could never live without.

_**Comments = Love. Thank you for taking the time to read and review my story!**_ =)


End file.
